Through Their Eyes
by Frolic Acid
Summary: Abhijeet and Tarika have a conversation about Daya and Shreya's relationship after Shreya announces her engagement to Siddharth. OneShot.


**Through Their Eyes**

"Let's stop for a quick cup of coffee, shall we? I have a sudden urge to drink coffee." said Abhijeet eyeing the long queue of traffic ahead of them.

"Yeah whatever" said Tarika grumpily.

"What's up with you?" he asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Tarika snapped.

"I saw it coming since a long time, to be honest" said Abhijeet unfurling the invitation scroll for the third time that evening.

"How the hell can you be so cool about it? They are our friends! We've - we've got to set them on the right path for heaven's sake!" said Tarika glaring sideways at him.

"What do you expec - TARIKA WATCH THE ROAD!" Ahbijeet yelled as Tarika managed to swerve the car to the right, narrowly missing a huge tree bark just in time.

"Sorry!" said Tarika, her heart pounding. "Let's stop for a while. I think I could do with a cup of coffee too. There's the cafe, right ahead"

"We can't do anything Tarika! It's too messed up. I took Daya to Shreya's house that day so that he could confess his feelings for her and instead of them patching up, things got so worse that they ended up not talking to each other at all. Daya is too messed up. He assumed that Shreya is happy with Siddharth and he decided to step down from their way." said Abhijeet.

"How can he assume such things? Does he think that he is a mind reader or something?" said Tarika angrily.

"Unless he heard it from Shreya, I knew he was never going accept the fact that Shreya was in love with him" said Abhijeet.

"But why? Everyone could see how much they cared for each other! The way they would look at one another... I mean if we all could tell, why couldn't they realise how much they loved each other?" said Tarika.

"I always wanted to know what was Shreya's viewpoint in all this? Didn't she ever confess anything to you?" asked Abhijeet.

Tarika remembered a conversation she had with Shreya a few days ago-

 _"Shreya, why don't you tell Daya that you love him? I think he is perfect for you. What is the problem?"_

 _"It's too complicated, Tarika. I don't want to talk about it"_

 _"Don't give that 'It's complicated' crap! Tell me" said Tarika._

 _"I am scared Tarika! I am scared of losing our friendship. I am scared of losing him forever."_

 _"What?! Like seriously, Shreya? Have you told him how you feel about him?" said Tarika._

 _"No, I haven't" said Shreya._

 _"He literally treats you like a princess Shreya and he will go any lengths to make you happy. He trusted you when everyone else were accusing you of being a criminal and remember that Ahmedabad case? He was so worried that you went missing and he removed that freaking bullet from your wound to keep you alive. He stood up for you when you accidently shot a witness and even went against his best friend Abhijeet to support. He is the one who freaks out even if you are hurt in the tiniest way possible. Do you really think this man is going to walk away from you?" said Tarika._

 _"I can't. I just -"_

 _"You are pushing him away. It's not his fault Shreya. Just go and tell him how you feel." said Tarika._

 _"It's not just that. My parents feel Siddharth can be a great partner for me. And he is a good guy really-"_

 _"He might be good but he is not Daya!" said Tarika indignantly. "He is not the guy you are in love with and you cannot challenge me on this part" said Tarika._

 _"It's complicated Tarika, leave it. Things have gone too far. My parents would be fixing my engagement date in a day or two." said Shreya._

 _"It's not complicated Shreya, you are making it complicated. Please Shreya it's not late... yet. Think about it. Think about what you want. One decision and it is going to change your entire life" said Tarika._

"And then? What happened then?" asked Abhijeet.

"And then she said nothing and two weeks later she gives me this!" said Tarika slamming the invitation hard on the coffee table.

"Hey, yours has a personal message!" said Abhijeet unfurling the scroll which bore Shreya and Siddharth's engagement invitation and note written in Shreya's handwriting which read - _Regardless of whatever conversations we have had in the past, I have chosen this to be my life. And I want you to be there. I can't imagine my special day without one of my best friends. See you soon, Love Shreya._

"What am I supposed to do?" asked Tarika.

"I will tell you what" said Abhijeet. "You are going to be there tomorrow at Shreya's engagement party and you are going to give her your best wishes with all happiness"

"Ofcourse I am going to be there but it just doesn't feel right." said Tarika looking crestfallen.

"I know Tarika, I would have been happy too if Shreya and Daya had got engaged to-morrow but Shreya has chosen this life for her and she is happy. So we are going to be happy for her, okay?"

Tarika merely nodded still looking thoroughly sad.

"I wish I could do something" said Tarika.

"No chance" said Abhijeet waving the invitation in front of her. "This invitation is the proof that Shreya has moved on and I am happy that she is happy." said Abhijeet.

"You never know... you aren't a mind reader either" said Tarika.

"I am not but I believe what I see. And if you ask me, Shreya looks very happya about the decision she has taken" said Abhijeet.

"Fine" said Tarika glumly.

They sipped their coffee silently for a few minutes and then Tarika asked, "What about Daya? How did he take this news... about Shreya's engagement?"

"He had such a sad look on his face" said Abhijeet. "They actually got lost in each other eyes for a moment before Siddharth interrupted them. "I felt as if Daya was picturing his dream of being with Shreya shattering"

"And you are going to be okay with that?" asked Tarika. "You are going to be okay that your best friend is in pain?"

"Yes, I am not going to feel sorry for Daya. I am going to be happy for Shreya. I don't really have a choice Tarika, do I? Like I said we can't do anything about it. They chose this. We tried to intersect their paths but it didn't work out But it is our duty to support them in whatever decisions they take, isn't it? They are our friends. And friends accept friends as they are without question" said Abhijeet.

Tarika sighed and gave him a small smile. "Right, that's what friendship is all about."

 **END**


End file.
